614
by parkbiyun
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATED] "Mungkin ada benarnya juga buku-buku itu bilang. Orang-orang yang jatuh cinta terkadang terbelenggu oleh ilusi yang diciptakan oleh hatinya sendiri." Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**614**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Mungkin ada benarnya juga buku-buku itu bilang. Orang-orang yang jatuh cinta terkadang terbelenggu oleh ilusi yang diciptakan oleh hatinya sendiri." - Tere Liye**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: EXO Baekhyun, Chanyeol, etc.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Yaoi ( _Boys Love_ )

Alternate Universe

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

Byun Baekhyun—begitu nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtuanya—memejamkan matanya seraya menghirup udara segar musim semi Korea, tanah kelahirannya. Hatinya begitu tenang melihat dedaunan yang kini menghijau kembali setelah sebelumnya berguguran lewat jendela jernih kamar asramanya. Jemari indahnya mengerat genggaman pada sebotol susu segar berperisa stroberi kesukaannya. Ia suka sekali buah merah yang rasanya manis keasaman itu.

Semua produk perawatan tubuhnya mulai dari sampo, sabun mandi, sikat gigi, parfum hingga piyama dan kaus kakinya berhubungan dengan stroberi. Seleranya seperti anak kecil, begitu juga dengan wajah imut menggemaskannya.

Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda terang mengulaskan sebuah senyum samar. Lelaki mungil itu akhirnya tidak merasakan debaran lagi ketika berpapasan dengan Jongin, mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Proses perkenalan dan pendekatan mereka, bagaimana ketika saat itu Jongin menyatakan perasaannya, hingga lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu memutuskan hubungan mereka. Jenuh, katanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri menyadari kebodohannya saat itu. Ia jadi mengingat salah satu kutipan dari foto profil Jongdae, temannya. Bunyinya seperti ini kurang lebih,

" _Have you ever looked at your past and realized you were such a dumb?"_

Bagaimana tidak, ia dan Jongin hanya menjalankan satu hari lamanya untuk masa pendekatan. Tetapi dengan mudahnya Baekhyun menerima ajakan lelaki itu untuk berpacaran. Ketika itu mereka tak lebih hanya siswa sekolah menengah atas. Dasar cinta remaja.

* * *

Kini Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan biologi semester empat. Tentu saja karena kecintaan Baekhyun terhadap alam yang membawanya kesini. Alam adalah hal yang luar biasa, tidak hanya terdiri dari satu jenis makhluk hidup. Namun ada ribuan jenis atau bahkan lebih, jika suatu saat nanti ada peneliti yang menemukan spesies baru. Baekhyun sangat berhasrat di bidang ini, seakan-akan ia terlahir untuk alam.

Baekhyun suka bagaimana saat pagi hari sinar matahari lembut menerpa wajahnya. Juga bagaimana ketika musim semi bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan ketika musim dingin tanah ini akan tertutup dengan putihnya salju yang dingin.

Keluarga Baekhyun seluruhnya tinggal di Bucheon, sebuah kota yang terletak di provinsi Gyeonggi. Lokasinya berada di antara kota Incheon dan Seoul, tempat dimana Universitasnya berada. Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan perjalanan pulang-pergi Seoul-Bucheon, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama yang telah kampusnya sediakan khusus untuk mahasiswa yang domisilinya di luar kota Seoul.

Ia terlahir dengan perawakan mungil seperti ibunya. Begitu pula dengan mata, bibir dan juga jemari lentiknya. Hidung mancungnya ia dapatkan dari sang Ayah, Tuan Byun. Baekhyun dibesarkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, menjadikan lelaki ini memiliki sifat yang disukai oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Terlebih ketika ia tersenyum, garis matanya akan membentuk lengkungan seperti bulan sabit atau seperti yang disebut orang-orang yaitu _eye smile_. Matanya memang tidak memiliki lipatan —yang kata orang syarat penilaian mata indah—namun cukup dengan _eye smile_ nya, Baekhyun sudah membuat gemas teman-temannya.

* * *

Baekhyun meminum susunya perlahan dan mengecap rasa manisnya ketika susu itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian telpon genggamnya berdering.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

" _Baekhyun-_ ssi _, apa kau sedang berada di lingkungan kampus?"_

"Mmm... ya. Ada hal apa _ahjussi_?" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Hari ini adalah Minggu, dan tidak biasanya Kim Ahjussi, sang pengawas gedung asrama menelponnya. Apa orangtuanya datang berkunjung? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi bersemangat.

" _Ah... Kalau begitu, segera datang ke lobby asrama, ya. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan._ Ahjussi _tunggu."_

"T-tapi _Ahjussi_..." telpon terputus.

"Astaga Ahjussi itu selalu tidak ingin berlama-lama bicara lewat telpon, ya," Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuang sampah kemasan botol susunya yang telah habis ke tempat sampah kecil di pojok kamarnya lalu mematut diri di depan cermin.

Ia memakai _sweat shirt_ tosca kesayangannya dengan celana jeans santai. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa tujuannya datang ke lobby asrama, ia tetap harus tampil rapi dan wangi. Jadi ia merapikan rambutnya dan menyemprotkan parfum beraroma stroberi kesukaannya ke sekitar leher, belakang telinga dan pergelangan tangannya. Ia pernah membaca artikel bahwa agar wangi parfum bertahan lebih lama, disanalah tempat-tempat kita harus menyemprotkannya. Dan sepertinya memang cara itu bekerja. Baekhyun telah mempraktekkannya sedari dulu.

"Sudah siap!" Baekhyun tersenyum riang melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan tubuh atletis tinggi menjulangnya memasuki area asrama Seoul University. Ia menggunakan T-shirt putih bertuliskan ' _This is not a moschino T-shirt'_ dari merk kesukaannya dan celana jeans hitam. Tangan kirinya menahan tali tas tempat Matilda, gitar kesayangannya diletakkan sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik koper besarnya.

Rumah Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampusnya. Namun karena ia mengalami kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan dari kedua orangtuanya, maka disinilah ia berada. Chanyeol tidak tahan berada di suatu kondisi yang setiap harinya dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran.

* * *

Masa kecilnya indah. Kedua orangtuanya pun mencurahkan segala kasih sayang mereka kepada Chanyeol sebagai anak semata wayang mereka. Apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan akan selalu mereka turuti tak peduli apakan itu masuk akal atau tidak. Yang terpenting Chanyeol senang, begitu prinsip Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Tapi kemudian semenjak Chanyeol menjadi seorang mahasiswa, kedua orangtuanya sering bertengkar. Jika Chanyeol menilik, sepertinya bukan disebabkan oleh finansial. Keuangan mereka masih baik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Apa karena masalah orang ketiga? Tetapi Chanyeol tahu kedua orangtuanya bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu.

Atau karena... Kejenuhan? Tapi apakah mungkin mereka yang telah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya dapat merasakan itu? Maksud Chanyeol, mengapa mereka tidak membicarakan masalah mereka secara baik-baik? Bukankah mereka pasti sudah mengetahui kekurangan mereka masing-masing? Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah ketika itu ayahnya bercerita kepadanya betapa ia menyayangi istrinya, Nyonya Park. Saat itu hari-hari mereka memang sudah dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran. Chanyeol bergeming mendengar ayahnya bercerita.

Keduanya masih saling mencintai, begitu yang Chanyeol simpulkan. Mengapa mereka tidak saling memaafkan saja? Namun sepertinya masalah yang kedua orangtuanya buat terlalu pelik. Ego mereka juga terlalu tinggi. Yang Chanyeol masih syukuri adalah kedua orangtuanya masih bertahan tinggal di satu atap. Dan pertengkaran mereka tidak lebih dari lisan.

Chanyeol hanya berpesan kepada ayah dan ibunya untuk mengingat alasan mereka jatuh cinta pada pertama kalinya. Dan pada pagi harinya Chanyeol meninggalkan surat di atas meja ruang keluarganya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal di asrama kampusnya. Beserta foto keluarga mereka dimana ketiganya terlihat sedang tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya yang ia yakini sebagai Kim _Ahjussi_ , sang penjaga asrama. Sebelumnya ia telah berkonsultasi kepada pihak universitasnya tentang penyewaan asrama. Dan ia langsung dirujukan untuk menghubungi Kim Joonmyeon, sang penjaga asrama.

"Park Chanyeol, ya kan?" tebak pria itu ketika Chanyeol telah mendekat.

" _Nde, Ahjussi, Park Chanyeol imnida,_ " ucap Chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya menunjukkan hormat dan tersenyum ramah.

" _Ne,_ aku sudah tahu _,"_ pria itu tersenyum. "Kita harus menunggu seseorang disini, tidak apa-apa kan ?"

"Ah... Ya _Ahjussi_ , tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar lobby asrama barunya. "Memang kita sedang menunggu siapa, _Ahjussi_?"

"Dia adalah... Nah itu dia," tunjuk Kim _Ah_ jussi.

Netra Chanyeol mengikuti arah kemana _A_ hjussi itu tunjukkan. Ia melihat seorang _petite_ dengan kulit putih bersinar seperti boneka porselen Rusia berjalan menghampiri mereka. Bahu sempit dan lengan kecilnya membuat ia semakin mungil, Chanyeol gemas ingin memeluknya. Kemudian kedua matanya bergerak, membentuk dua lengkungan manis mengiringi bibirnya yang tersenyum. Jemari lentiknya melambai kearah Chanyeol berdiri. Jemari itu begitu indah hingga menyihir Chanyeol.

" _Oh, astaga, ia tersenyum ke arahku, bukan?"_ Chanyeol membatin.

Kemudian si mungil itu berlari riang dengan kaki kecilnya, menghampiri... Kim _Ahjussi._

"Kim _Ahjussiiii_!" lengkingan suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan tingginya nada teriakan lelaki mungil itu spontan menutup kedua telinga perinya. Belum pernah ia mendengar suara semelengking itu. Ia khawatir telinganya akan bermasalah namun ia tetap memasang wajah tenang khas dirinya.

Baekhyun melihat kearah pemuda setinggi pintu disebelah Kim _Ahjussi_. Ia meringis melihat pemuda itu menutup telinganya ketika ia berteriak tadi. Ia langsung berinisiatif membungkukkan badannya sambil meminta maaf.

" _Aigo_ , maafkan aku, _jeosonghamnida,_ " Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang. Ia merasa tidak enak sekali. Sepertinya ia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Atau mungkin dia mahasiswa baru? Baekhyun tambah merasa tidak enak hati karena pertemuan pertamanya sudah tidak meninggalkan kesan baik akan dirinya.

Chanyeol masih dengan wajah datarnya melihat lelaki mungil itu terus-terusan membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Ia gemas sekali dengan tingkah lelaki itu. Kalau ia lihat dari wajah si kecil itu, sepertinya ia adalah mahasiswa semester dua sama seperti dirinya. Atau malah seperti siswa sekolah menengah pertama. Wajah mungilnya terlalu imut untuk menjadi mahasiswa. Ugh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hey, berhenti meminta maaf, kubilang tidak apa-apa," suara bass Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun dan segera berhenti membungkukkan badannya.

Ia mengangguk kecil dan segera menjauhkan pandangannya dari pemuda tinggi itu.

"Galak sekali," Baekhyun bergumam kecil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yak, aku mendengarnya," Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Memikirkan alasan mengapa si kecil itu berasumsi seperti itu. Sepertinya tadi ia berbicara dengan intonasi biasa saja.

Kim _Ahjussi_ menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kalian berdua ini tidak boleh bertengkar di pertemuan pertama," ujar Joonmyeon. "Apalagi jika setelah ini kalian akan menjadi teman satu kamar." Sambungnya.

"APA?" keduanya terkejut.

* * *

Baekhyun menggerutu sepanjang jalan ia mengantarkan pemuda tinggi galak tadi ke kamar asrama mereka. Ia yang kemudian Baekhyun ketahui namanya sebagai Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa teknik yang dipahami Baekhyun sebagai manusia bersifat kaku. Hidupnya pasti dipenuhi dengan angka dan kepastian.

" _Pantas saja dari nada bicaranya pun sudah tidak bersahabat_ ," Baekhyun berdengus.

Chanyeol yang berjalan disamping Baekhyun daritadi hanya merundukkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik si kecil itu. Ia menahan tawa melihat perubahan raut muka Baekhyun yang cepat bergonta-ganti seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

Chanyeol berdeham membuka obrolan.

"Jadi... Kita akan tidur di kamar yang mana?" Chanyeol melihat-lihat nomor kamar yang tertera di pintu masing-masing kamar.

"Enam satu empat," sahut Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol dengan sifat jahilnya mencoba memancing emosi Baekhyun, "Usiamu berapa sih?"

Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol heran, "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Itu seharusnya diucapkan enam ratus empat belas, bukan enam satu empat, anak kecil." Chanyeol menekankan kata 'anak kecil' agar Baekhyun marah. Dan benar saja.

"Iiish sudah kubilang aku ini lebih tua darimu! Aku bukan anak kecil, kau yang kecil!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut sambil mencubit lengan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya dan membuka kunci kamar itu dengan pin yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Kim _Ahjussi_. Ia kemudian melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri disampingnya siap untuk memasuki kamar.

"Kau tidak jorok, kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia menggeser badannya untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Jorok dalam konteks apa?" Chanyeol menyeringai. "Apakah jorok dalam pengertian seperti aku suka menonton film uke seksi atau-" Chanyeol melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tengah membulatkan matanya lucu.

Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya, "Astaga tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak jorok, kok." Baekhyun masih dalam muka terkejutnya. Chanyeol memutarkan matanya. "Jorok dalam hal seperti yang kau maksud, aku tidak akan membuang sampah sembarangan dan tidak akan meletakkan baju kotorku sembarangan."

Baekhyun lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku tidak suka kamar kita akan bau dan kotor," ia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah meletakkan tas gitarnnya lalu merebahkan tubuh tingginya di ranjangnya sendiri.

"Hm," Chanyeol menyahut singkat. "Tapi fakta yang tadi kusebutkan jika aku suka menonton film uke seksi itu benar kok, aku suka sekali," Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun _sweatdrop_ di tempatnya.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

P.s.

Jadi ini ff aku yang ketiga wkwkwk. Setelah sebelumnya 2 ff oneshot aku dipublish dan aku baca reviewnya, readersku mengharapkan cerita yang chaptered, ya. Tapi pribadi aku kalo emang jadi reader juga maunya cerita yang chaptered, sih wkwkwk nah sekarang aku bikin ff yang panjang dan ini genrenya romance ajaaa. Kalian sukanya baca yang manis-manis gitu kan chanbaeknya?

Untuk pertemuan pertama aku kasih chanbaeknya berantem kecil dulu gitu biar lucu dan dengan sedikit mesumnya park chanyeol. Tapi karena baru sedikit mesumnya/? Jadi aku kasih ratenya T dulu aja. Mungkin nanti kalo reviewnya banyak aku akan kasih tambahan/? Hehehet.

Anyway, chap 1 ini masih abstraksi, ya. Yang lebih jelasnya akan diceritakan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Semakin banyak juga momen chanbaeknya dan kalau ada slight pairnya aku kasih yang otp kok (kecuali kalau crack pair dimana baekhyun jadi ukenya karena aku suka baekhyun jadi uke bangeeettt). Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa, terima kasih! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**614**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Mungkin ada benarnya juga buku-buku itu bilang. Orang-orang yang jatuh cinta terkadang terbelenggu oleh ilusi yang diciptakan oleh hatinya sendiri." - Tere Liye**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: EXO Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, etc.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi ( _Boys Love_ )

Alternate Universe

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

"Yak kau ini!" Baekhyun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri teman sekamarnya itu dengan cubitan-cubitan mautnya.

Chanyeol setengah mati menahan rasa perih yang ditimbulkan. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan dan meyesali perbuatannya.

Baekhyun terengah-engah setelah mecubiti Chanyeol. Bahu mungilnya terlihat naik-turun. Bibirnya mengerucut. _Mood_ Baekhyun jelek sekali saat ini, jadi ia berjalan ke kulkas kecil di kamar itu dan mengambil susu stroberi dinginnya lagi.

"Aku benci kau," kata Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol sebelum meminum susunya lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil membaca buku tebal tentang tumbuhan.

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Kemudian pemuda itu membongkar kopernya dan memasukkan baju-bajunya ke lemari yang telah disediakan dan juga merapikan meja belajarnya. Ketika ia mengeluarkan sebuah lampu belajar kecil, gerakannya terhenti.

Baekhyun yang diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol dibalik bukunya kini terheran. Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang lampu itu.

* * *

 _Chanyeol duduk menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi di bangku taman tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kyungsoo, kekasihnya sendiri, yang mengajak untuk bertemu pada hari ini._

 _Dua puluh tujuh November tahun ini Chanyeol berusia delapan belas tahun. Berita tentang ia lulus ujian masuk ke perguruan tinggi masih membuat ia sumringah hingga saat ini. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang arsitektur telah ia lalui gerbang masuknya. Kekasihnya juga mendukung keputusan itu, namun Kyungsoo tidak masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu terdaftar menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di Busan University._

 _Seorang calon dokter dan calon arsitek. Akan indah sekali kehidupan mereka kelak._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya._

 _Bersama Kyungsoo, ia entah mengapa ingin sekali menjalankan hubungan yang serius. Ia suka dengan Kyungsoo, baik luar maupun dalamnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil membuat Chanyeol nyaman memeluknya dan juga sifatnya yang tenang dan keibuan membuat Chanyeol yakin suatu hari nanti anak-anak mereka akan tumbuh dengan sehat di tangan Kyungsoo. Mengingat kekasihnya itu juga akan menjadi dokter, kan?_

 _Lamunan Chanyeol buyar ketika melihat Kyungsoo dengan coat besarnya datang menghampirinya. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terlihat tenggelam dibalik coat itu. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil berdiri menyambut Kyungsoo._

" _Lama sekali kekasihku ini, hm?" Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat._

"Mian, _" cengir Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol-ah,_ saengil chukkhaeyo," _ucap seorang lelaki mungil bermata bundar itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado dengan pita merah diatasnya._

"Omo _... Apa ini, Kyungsoo-ya?" Chanyeol menerima kotak tersebut._

 _Kyungsoo mengarahkan Chanyeol duduk kembali di bangku taman itu. "Buka saja," ujarnya lembut._

 _Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya membuka kotak itu. Sebuah lampu belajar._

 _Kyungsoo menjelaskan makna kadonya tersebut, "Kau kan pasti akan selalu berkutat dengan gambar dan hitungan, bahkan bisa sampai pagi hari, yang kubaca dari artikel di internet sih begitu,"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan polos kekasihnya._

" _Jadi aku memberikanmu lampu ini, agar matamu tidak bertambah minusnya." Sambung Kyungsoo sambil menjawil hidung mancung Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih, sayang, terima kasih."_

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa bersalah ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini. Tetapi keadaan dan takdir memaksanya. Ia harus melakukan ini._

 _Kyungsoo yang pertama melepaskan pelukan mereka._

" _Chanyeol-ah," matanya menatap Chanyeol sambil menelan ludah gugup. "Sebenarnya sebelum aku mendaftar di Busan, aku sudah didaftarkan oleh kedua orangtuaku untuk kuliah di luar negeri..."_

 _Chanyeol tercekat. Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi datar. "A-apa?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, Chanyeol, kau tak salah dengar," Kyungsoo memalingkan tatapannya. Tak tega melihat wajah Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Chanyeol tahu dan ia tak siap._

" _Aku akan ke London besok, Chanyeol-ah. Maafkan aku harus memberitahumu pada saat seperti ini, karena aku tidak tahu kapan saat yang tepat. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Tapi saat ini aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku,"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti. Tangannya sedikit meremas kotak kado yang tadi Kyungsoo berikan. Ia menahan amarahnya, tentu saja. Ia sedih sekaligus marah dan juga kecewa, tetapi tidak tahu kepada siapa._

 _Ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena ia juga berhak mengejar cita-citanya. Chanyeol juga membayangkan betapa bahagianya kedua orangtua Kyungsoo ketika mendengar kabar ini. Seharusnya Chanyeol juga bahagia._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, hm? Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, Kyungsoo-ya. Hey, kita bahkan sudah hidup di zaman teknologi mendunia. Kurasa semua ini akan mudah."_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng menahan tangisnya. "Tidak Chanyeol, kau tidak mengerti, kedua orangtuaku menjodohkanku dengan orang lain!" tangisnya seketika meledak sesaat setelah ia meninggikan suaranya kepada Chanyeol._

" _Maaf Chanyeol... Maafkan aku..." kemudian Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sendirian._

 _Salju pertama jatuh setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan mereka._

 _Musim dingin baik di Korea dan di hati Chanyeol telah dimulai._

* * *

Chanyeol telah menimang lampu itu lama hingga ia tiba-tiba saja membawa lampu itu keluar kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terheran-heran.

" _Aigo_ aneh sekali orang itu," Baekhyun bergidik ngeri seperti melihat seorang psikopat saja.

Kemudian ia teringat tentang tugas yang diberikan oleh dosennya Jumat lalu. Jadi Baekhyun mengeluarkan laptopnya dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

Satu jam telah terlewat.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang lelah sambil meregangkan tubuh mungilnya. Perutnya terasa lapar karena ia malas membeli sarapan, dan siangnya ia harus menemui Kim _ahjussi_ sehingga ia lupa untuk membeli makan siang.

Ketika ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk keluar membeli makan siang, pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan Chanyeol dengan barang belanjaannya yang banyak sekali. Baekhyun termenung melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ibunya ketika pulang berbelanja barang bulanan.

"Kenapa hanya melihat saja? Kesini, bantu aku membongkar belanjaannya," perintah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus?" balas Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena aku membelikanmu makan siang dan juga susu stroberi yang tadi kau minum,"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengar kata susu stroberi. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan plastik-plastik besarnya.

Lalu ia menemukan satu plastik besar yang semuanya berisi susu stroberi favoritnya. Matanya semakin berbinar.

"C-chanyeol," cicitnya. "Ini semua untukku?" tatapannya bergantian dari Chanyeol ke plastik belanjaan tersebut.

"Hm," Chanyeol membalas singkat. "Sebagai permintaan maafku tadi," sambungnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, "Gomawo Chanyeol-ah,"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Diam-diam ia sedang menahan degupan jantungnya melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti tadi. Lidahnya kelu; tak sanggup berkata. Jadi ia hanya mengeluarkan 2 mangkuk plastik ramyun dan menyerahkan satu kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini, makanlah selagi hangat, Baek,"

Baekhyun yang sedang kelaparan hanya menerimanya saja. Kemudian hening terjadi diantara mereka berdua yang tengah melahap ramyunnya masing-masing.

"Chan-" / "Baek-" mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Kau dulu," sahut Chanyeol.

"Mm... Kau tadi keluar membawa lampu belajarmu kan? Sekarang aku tidak melihatnya lagi," padangan Baekhyun mengedar ke seluruh plastik belanja tadi.

Chanyeol bergeming. "Oh itu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, antusias menunggu kelanjutan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kuno, jadi kubuang saja," Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jadi kubeli yang baru tadi. Dan ketika melihat deretan susu stroberi, aku mengingat wajah jelekmu yang merajuk kepadaku tadi," Chanyeol terlihat seperti menahan tawanya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus hingga ke telinganya menahan malu. "Yak, aku tidak jelek, tahu,"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya mengingat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti tadi. Hatinya terasa menghangat.

"Kalau kau tadi mengapa memanggilku?" Baekhyun memasang wajah penasarannya.

"Tidak jadi, aku sudah lupa mau bicara apa tadi," Chanyeol menengok mangkuk ramyun milik Baekhyun. "Kenapa tidak dihabiskan? Tidak suka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, " _Aniyo_ , hanya saja aku sudah kenyang." Baekhyun langsung merapikan sampah-sampah mereka dan membawakan minum untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya dan meminumnya. "Pantas saja kau pendek, kau makan sedikit sekali." Ia kembali dengan mode datarnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencubiti badan Chanyeol dengan kesal.

* * *

Senin sore ketika Baekhyun kembali dari kegiatan di fakultasnya, ia menemukan kamarnya dengan Chanyeol kosong.

" _Apa anak itu akan pulang malam?"_ batinnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan itu. Rapi, benar kata Chanyeol bahwa lelaki itu bukan tipikal orang jorok—yang berarti Baekhyun tidak akan membencinya. Kecuali untuk satu hal, yaitu kejahilannya. Baekhyun seperti tinggal dengan anak taman kanak-kanak.

Tubuh mungilnya mulai terasa lengket karena keringat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi selama yang ia inginkan sebelum Chanyeol datang. Berbagi kamar sama dengan berbagi kamar mandi, yang berarti si Tiang itu bisa saja merusak acara Baekhyun mandi dengan tenang.

Ia mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya. Tentu saja ia juga tidak bisa lagi memakai pakaian di sembarang sisi kamar ini. Chanyeol sudah ia beritahu pin kamar ini sehingga ia bisa masuk kapan saja. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti ketika Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam kamar dan ia lupa membawa pakaiannya.

Astaga. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

Ketika ia melewati kulkas mini miliknya dengan Chanyeol, ia melihat sebuah _post-it_ berwarna hijau terang. Ia membacanya.

 _ **Smurf, aku sepertinya pulang malam, jadi jangan menungguku membawakan makanan untukmu lagi, ya. Kau makanlah duluan. Aku takut jika aku membelikan untukmu tadi, makanannya terlanjur dingin. Makan yang banyak agar kau cepat besar.**_

 _ **-CY.**_

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya ketika ia membaca Chanyeol menyebutnya smurf, tokoh kartun kurcaci dengan kulit biru itu. Namun seketika hatinya menghangat saat membaca rentetan kalimat setelahnya.

Chanyeol perhatian kepadanya?

Baekhyun ingin sekali menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol menyukai dirinya. Mengingat perlakuan Chanyeol yang hangat walaupun wajah dan ucapannya dingin seperti biang es—dingin sekaligus menyakitkan.

Lagipula Chanyeol tidak jelek, sangat tampan malah. Otot tubuhnya yang keras ditambah dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang membuat ia terlihat seksi. Lalu sikap dinginnya itu juga membuat si Tiang itu menjadi keren. Kelebihannya lagi adalah ia sepertinya bisa bermain gitar. Baekhyun menatap tas gitar Chnayeol yang belum tersentuh sejak kedatangan pertama lelaki itu. Ia penasaran bagaimana jemari Chanyeol yang besar dan kokoh itu memetik senar gitar dengan indahnya. Kemudian Baekhyun, dengan suara yang menurut guru seninya dulu indah, akan mengiringi permainan gitar Chanyeol.

Park Tiang itu _boyfriend material_ sekali. Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri.

Namun pikirannya kembali kepada pelajaran yang telah ia petik dari hubugannya dengan Jongin bahwa jatuh cinta itu memang seperti kilat datangnya. Sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba hingga kau tak bisa mengelaknya. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan adalah ketika kau terlalu mencintai seseorang di hubunganmu, rasa cinta pasanganmu itu bisa saja pudar kemudian hilang di saat yang tidak kau inginkan.

Jadi Baekhyun akan lebih keras terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia akan lebih sering menanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri apakah rasa itu cinta, atau hanya kagum sesaat.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi keledai, yang akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Decit sepatu para lelaki tinggi yang tengah bermain basket memenuhi pendengaran dari lapangan basket Seoul University. Kulit mereka berkilauan; bias dari sinar matahari sore yang mengenai bulir keringat mereka. Seragam tim yang dirancang _sleeveless_ menunjukkan otot lengan mereka yang kekar dan keras, membuat para penonton yang mayoritas adalah uke menahan jeritan mereka.

Riuh teriakan pemberi semangat membakar kedua tim yang tengah bermain sore ini dalam kompetisi antar fakultas yang sengaja diselenggarakan oleh pihak organisasi olahraga kampus mereka untuk mempererat hubungan sesama mahasiswa dan sebagai sarana tempat mereka dapat berkompetisi secara sehat.

Park Chanyeol sang kapten tim berkali-kali mencetak skor untuk timnya. Selebrasi ia lakukan dengan meloncat tinggi seraya menggeram keras, menunjukkan betapa jantan dirinya. Diakhiri dengan _brofist_ yang ia lakukan dengan teman satu timnya. Biasanya dengan Kris, sahabatnya yang tinggi badannya menjulang beberapa sentimeter diatas dirinya.

"SEHUN, FOKUS!" gertak Chanyeol kepada teman berkulit putih pucatnya yang terlihat tidak konsentrasi dengan bola.

Bola berhasil diambil alih oleh Minho dan kemudian ia menyerigai kepada Chanyeol. Meremehkan tim Chanyeol. Dengan keahlian Minho dan kerjasama timnya, mereka berhasil mengungguli tim Chanyeol karena telah melakukan _three point shoot_ , yaitu menembakkan bola dari luar garis busur ring basket.

" _You,_ " geram Chanyeol. Melemparkan tatapan kesalnya kepada Sehun.

" _Dammit,_ Chanyeol!" Sehun dengan langkah lebarnya meninggalkan arena lapangan menuju ke tepi.

Yixing dan Minseok yang emosinya sedang stabil berusaha menenangkan Sehun. Kris dengan tatapan sengitnya melihat rivalnya yang terdiri dari Minho, Taemin, Jinki, Kibum dan Jonghyun tengah bersorak atas kemenangan mereka. _Please,_ skor mereka hanya selisih satu.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris, mengajaknya untuk melakukan evaluasi di tepi lapangan bersama dengan anggota lain. "Jaga emosimu, kita bermain sportif."

Kelima pemuda itu mengambil air botol mineral yang telah disediakan panitia dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Chanyeol menyisakan sedikit airnya untuk ia guyurkan ke atas kepalanya yang terasa panas akibat kekalahan timnya.

Ia tak sadar jika sedang menjadi bahan empuk untuk uke yang senang mengoleksi foto menggairahkan atlit kampus.

Kemudian dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Menunjukkan dahi dan alis tebalnya yang dipuja banyak uke diluar sana. Dengan bibir _kissable_ nya yang basah sehabis minum, ia bertanya kepada Sehun. "Kau ini kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng tak peduli sambil meneguk air mineralnya.

"Jangan memancingku, _magnae_ ," sahut Kris.

"Ck, kalian ini," Yixing membuka suaranya. "Dia baru saja diputuskan oleh Luhan dua hari yang lalu. Bukankah kita semua sudah tahu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Minseok. Memang seharian ini albino itu terlihat murung, namun Chanyeol tidak mengira bahwa hal itu juga sampai mempengaruhi kualitasnya bermain basket.

Ia juga pernah patah hati namun ketika ia bertemu dengan basket, ia menemukan dunianya sendiri. Lupa dengan segala masalah yang ia miliki.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku," sang kapten menyiapkan petuahnya. "Ketika kau bermain basket, _ani_ , ketika kau mulai mengganti bajumu dengan seragam tim kita, kumohon kau bermain dengan profesional untuk kesempatan mendatang. Kita semua pernah memiliki masalah cinta disini. Kau bisa merenung dan bersedih kapanpun kau mau, tapi jangan ketika sedang bermain."

Sehun bersedekap dalam diam sambil mencerna omongan _Hyung_ nya.

" _And we ain't just playing here, but competing! Oh, for the sake of fu—_ YAK!" Kris tidak sempat meneruskan _curse_ nya karena Zitao, sang kekasih, tengah menarik telinganya hingga ia harus menunduk agar telinganya tidak lepas.

"Omonganmu, Yifan, omonganmu," Zitao sampai-sampai menyebut nama asli Kris yang berarti lelaki bermata panda itu tidak suka dengan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan tadi.

Chanyeol membuat _gesture_ dengan kedua tangannya, seakan-akan bertanya, " _Sejak kapan orang ini ada disini?_ " dan alisnya yang berkerut heran.

"Zitao memang selalu menonton Kris bermain, memangnya Kyungsoo dulu?" Yixing yang menyindir Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan _jokes_ nya dan sepertinya Sehun ikut senang dengan itu. Jadi mereka melakukan _high-five_ setelah berhasil membuat wajah Chanyeol menggelap.

"Kau pikir aku peduli," Chanyeol mendengus. "Jadi kesimpulan evaluasi hari ini yaitu tidak ada lagi yang kekanakan seperti tadi," Chanyeol menyeringai kepada Sehun.

"Hey, aku setingkat denganmu, _stupid,_ " elak Sehun.

"Tapi kau lebih muda dua tahun dari kami, bocah," Kris menunjukkan wajah mengejeknya kepada Sehun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang masih sakit.

Sehun adalah yang paling cerdas diantara mereka karena saat ia mengambil kelas akselerasi pada saat sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah atasnya. Menjadikan Sehun berusia paling muda—dan yang paling kekanakan—sehingga menjadi sasaran untuk digodai oleh _Hyung_ nya.

Menjadi yang termuda tidak menjadikan Sehun sebagai yang terpendek. Beruntung dengan kaki panjangnya, ia hanya berbeda beberapa sentimeter dibawah Chanyeol. Ekspresinya yang datar dan dingin juga kadang membuat orang tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah yang termuda dari mereka berlima. Orang-orang lebih percaya bahwa Minseok, sang tertua, adalah _magnae_ nya karena ia selalu tersenyum ramah dan kedua gigi seri depannya yang seperti tupai membuat ia memiliki _aegyo_ walaupun Minseok tidak banyak berbicara.

"Berhenti bertengkar, tolong, aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang," Minseok menunjukkan wajah bosannya.

"Aku ingin mandi," sahut Yixing yang sudah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, sepertinya hanya itu. Kita bermain bagus tadi. Hanya untuk selasa depan kita harus berlatih untuk hari rabu karena kita akan _sparring_ dengan tim basket kampus lain. _Kajja,_ " Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangannya pertama kali di udara.

Kemudian disusul oleh telapak tangan keempat temannya yang menumpuk diatas tangan sang kapten.

"WE. ARE. ONE! WE. ARE. ONE! WE. ARE. ONE!" kelimanya menyorakkan slogan khas mereka lalu tumpukan tangan dihempaskan keatas pertanda diakhirinya kegiatan tim mereka hari ini.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, hati-hati di jalan," Chanyeol menyalami seluruh anggotanya.

* * *

Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah yang berbeda memutuskan untuk mengikuti _Hyung_ nya itu.

"Chanyeol _Hyung,_ kau mau kemana?" Sehun merangkul pundak Chanyeol dari belakang kemudian menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Eh? Aku belum memberitahu kalian, ya? Aku sekarang tinggal di asrama," balas Chanyeol.

"Mengapa? Rumahmu kan juga di Seoul," alis Sehun bertautan, heran.

"Aku ada masalah," Chanyeol melihat raut wajah Sehun yang mulai serius. " _Chill_ , aku bukan kabur dari rumah. Aku hanya ingin mencoba hidup mandiri saja." sambung Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan merespon Chanyeol dengan membulatkan bibirnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau masih mengikutiku, bodoh?" Chanyeol melirik lengan Sehun yang masih bertengger di pundaknya.

" _Hyung_ ," suara Sehun memelas.

Dan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Bosan di rumah?"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah temannya sejak sekolah menengah atas. Dulu ia memang sering menginap di rumah Chanyeol saat jumat malam dan biasanya mereka akan bermain _game_ hingga fajar muncul di hari sabtunya. Lalu mereka akan tidur sepanjang hari dengan tirai kamar yang tertutup rapat seperti ruangan seorang vampir.

Namun hari ini bukan hari Jumat, jadi sepertinya Sehun hanya akan menumpang tidur di asrama Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku memiliki teman sekamar," Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan peringatan di wajahnya. "Jadi jangan membuat kegaduhan selama kau disana."

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menghadang jalan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia dengan senyum buatannya menundukkan kepala tanda hormat. " _Algeuseumida, Hyung-nim."_

Chanyeol mual melihatnya. Jadi ia hanya acuh kepada albino itu dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Gedung asrama mulai terlihat. Beruntung lapangan basket tempat ia bertanding tadi tidak terlalu jauh dengan gedung asrama. Atau karena kakinya yang panjang melangkah terlalu lebar sehingga ia dengan cepat dapat menempuh perjalanan?

Sehun mengejar langkahnya yang tertinggal dan berjalan disamping Chanyeol lagi.

"Teman sekamarmu orang yang menjaga kebersihan kan, Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm," sahut Chanyeol singkat. "Bahkan ketika aku baru membuka pintu kamarku, akan tercium wangi stroberi yang manis." Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya mengingat bahwa teman sekamarnya, Baekhyun yang manis dan menggemaskan itu menggunakan pewangi ruangan otomatis beraroma stroberi segar dan Chanyeol suka dengan itu.

"Astaga selera teman sekamarmu seperti uke saja," wajah Sehun berubah menjadi tegang. "Atau menang benmarl teman sekanarmu idu uke—"

"Yak, yak, Oh Sehun bicara perlahan-lahan. Lidahmu meliar lagi," Chanyeol terbahak karena kebiasaan Sehun yang ketika bicara terburu-buru, kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya akan tidak jelas seperti tadi.

"Aish! Maksudku," Sehun mengatur napasnya agar tidak terburu-buru. "Atau memang benar teman sekamarmu itu uke? Wah... Kau menang banyak ya, _Hyung_." mata Sehun berbinar ketika membicarakan uke.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat. Namun ia tak suka melihat Sehun begitu antusias ketika mendengar ia sekamar dengan lelaki uke. Bisa-bisa ia tidak mau pulang. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak boleh didekati oleh orang semacam Sehun.

Eh, tapi memang ia sendiri siapanya Baekhyun?

* * *

Baekhyun untuk ketiga kalinya menuangkan sabun cair beraroma stroberinya itu ke _shower puff_ berbentuk kepala rilakkuma berwarna putih miliknya. Ia memang memiliki kebiasaan mandi berpuluh-puluh menit hingga dulu ibunya sering menasihati dirinya agar jangan seperti itu lagi karena sama saja membuang-buang air bersih.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun akan mengelak dengan mengatakan, _"Kalau sekali saja tidak akan bersih, Eomma._ " Lalu ibunya akan menjejalkan lengan Baekhyun ke hidung lelaki mungil itu sendiri agar Baekhyun tahu bahwa dirinya sudah seperti mandi dengan menuangkan parfum di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia pernah tidak mandi dua hari karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas akibat alergi dinginnya kambuh, namun harum tubuhnya tetap tercium. Seakan-akan ia tidak pernah berkeringat. Entah kelenjar keringatnya yang berkelainan atau bakteri di kulitnya yang berkelainan sehingga tidak bisa membuat bau di tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Annyeong naege dagawa,_ " Baekhyun mulai menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya, Beautiful.

" _Sujubeun hyanggireul_ — _angyeo judeon neo,"_ ia membilas rambut dan tubuhnya kemudian gerakannya terhenti.

"Apa lirik selanjutnya ya... Ahh aku lupa!" Kakinya ia hentakkan kesana kemari. Membuat penutup lubang saluran airnya tergeser.

"Aku pulang," Baekhyun seperti mendengar suara orang lain. Namun ia mengacuhkannya dan kembali melanjutkan acara mandinya.

Dengan mata terpejam, ia meraba dinding kamar mandi untuk meraih handuknya. " _Oh neoui gaseume_ _nae maeumi noganaeryeo, nuni majuchyeosseul_ —"

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau sudah makan?"

Suara bass itu. Park Chanyeol sudah pulang.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya cepat agar ia langsung berpakaian. Jadi ia menggerakkan tangannya secepat kilat untuk meraih handuk itu, namun tangannya malah menarik _hanger_ tempat ia menggantungkan handuk dan pakaiannya dan —

"AAAHHH! _MALDO ANDWAE!_ "

Handuk dan pakaiannya terendam di lantai kamar mandi yang saluran pembuangan airnya tertutup.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah tiba di lantai dimana kamar Chanyeol berada.

" _Hyung,_ aku lapar..." Sehun memegangi perutnya.

Chanyeol jadi teringat dengan _post-it_ yang ia tempel di kulkas. Apa Baekhyun sudah makan?

" _Arra,_ kita pesan antar saja. Aku juga belum makan," jawab Chanyeol. "Percepat sedikit jalanmu." Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menekankan pin keamanan kamarnya.

"Aku pulang," Chanyeol melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu kecil di samping pintu. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kedua pemuda tiang itu terbuai ketika mendengar suara merdu dari kamar mandi. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang ia yakini sebagai ranjang Chanyeol karena spreinya normal, tidak seperti ranjang disampingnya yang spreinya bergambar rilakkuma putih yang memakai gaun merah muda—uke sekali.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar mandi. Ia ingin memesan makanan dan sebaiknya ia menanyakan Baekhyun agar ia pesankan juga jika si mungil itu belum makan.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau sudah makan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol melirik Sehun yang terpejam di ranjangnya. Dengan ragu ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"AAAHHH! _MALDO ANDWAE_!"

Sehun loncat terbangun dari tidurnya lalu memegangi jantungnya yang serasa ingin lepas.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal memegangi telinganya. "YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN, SUARAMU!"

Ini kedua kalinya telinga Chanyeol dibuat menangis oleh jeritan Byun Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia harus memberi pelajaran kepada si kecil itu.

* * *

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

P.s.

Huaaah maaf sekali di chap pertama kemarin aku bilangnya yang _crack pair_ itu paling cuma salah satu seme x baekhyun, tapi di chap ini malah aku bikin chansoo ya... wkwkwk. Habisnya rasanya ga adil aja kalo cuma Baekhyun yang punya mantan/? Disini juga udah aku bikin chanbaek momentnya kan... bhak. Itu buat menebus dosa abis bikin chansoo moment sebenernya wkwkwk. Terus itu yang pas tim basket chanyeol teriak "We. Are. One! We. Are. One!" itu aku keinget film pitch perfect 2 yang pas grup das sound machine mau tampil kan mereka "D. S. M! D. S. M!" gitu aak kereeennn :3 itu si xiumin sama lay tetep uke kok dia tapi ya main basket aja gituu

Pokoknya di chap depan aku pasti bikin chanbaek moment yang lebiiiiiihhhh manis lagi. Dan sejauh ini sih belum ada konflik yang mumpuni, ya. _But_ _I promise to make one for the next chapter_ *smirk*. Tapi bukan berarti di chapter 3, ya.

 _Anyway_ , terima kasih yang udah fav, follow dan review ff akuu. Aku juga mau bales review deh disini karena masih dikit yang review tapi gapapa kok aku masih semangaat:")) soalnya aku baru nge- _enable_ mode _guest allowed to review_ dan itu butuh 36 jam buat ngeaktifin modenya (

 **hunniehan:** wkwkwk iyaaa itu si cahyo mah lagi ngodein si yuni aja nyebut-nyebut uke seksi xD

 **deux22:** hihi terima kasih yaaa! ini udah kulanjutinn x3

 **cucunyachanbaek:** waahh makasih ya :3 yahh, tapi aku bikin slightnya chansoo dek gapapa deh ya si yuni mah kalo cahyo sama siapa aja juga cemburu xp

 **baekggu:** iyaaaa, aku aja yang bikin gemes sendiri xD ini udah kulanjuttt, makasih yaaa!

Jangan lupa fav, follow dan review yaaaa( )/


	3. Chapter 3

**614**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Mungkin ada benarnya juga buku-buku itu bilang. Orang-orang yang jatuh cinta terkadang terbelenggu oleh ilusi yang diciptakan oleh hatinya sendiri." - Tere Liye**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: EXO Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, etc.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi ( _Boys Love_ )

Alternate Universe

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

Baekhyun sama terkejutnya ketika mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Ia meratapi handuk dan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup di kakinya.

" _Eotteokaji...,"_ suara Baekhyun memelan. Wajah dan matanya memerah, menahan tangis. Dan malu.

Baru saja tadi sebelum mandi ia memikirkan bagaimana jika nanti ia mengalami masalah pada handuk, sekarang ia sedang mengalaminya.

* * *

Chanyeol yang pada awalnya kesal menjadi khawatir karena setelah Baekhyun menjerit, anak itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun di dalam.

"Baek... Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol melembutkan suaranya. Mungkin Baekhyun sedang ketakutan di dalam sana karena suaranya tadi yang seakan-akan tengah membentak.

Sehun pun menunjukkan raut khawatir pada wajahnya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan ikut menunggu respon teman sekamar dari temannya itu.

"Kenapa, _Hyung?_ " tanya Sehun.

"Ia tak menjawabku dari tadi," jawab Chanyeol. "Baek, demi Tuhan, jawab aku," suara Chanyeol terdengar frustasi. Ia terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya.

* * *

Masih menahan tangisnya, Baekhyun berjongkok memunguti pakaian dan handuknya kemudian menarik penutup saluran air itu.

" _Baek... Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu harus apa sekarang.

" _Apa aku minta tolong pada Chanyeol saja, ya, untuk mengambilkan handuk cadanganku?"_ batin Baekhyun. _"Tapi aku malu..."_

"Kenapa, _Hyung?_ "

Baekhyun mendengar suara asing dan—ia memanggil _Hyung_ kepada siapa? Chanyeol? Apakah adik Chanyeol sedang berkunjung ke kamar mereka? Oh, astaga...

" _Ia tak menjawabku dari tadi,"_

" _Itu karena aku malu, Chanyeol bodoh."_ Baekhyun menggerutu sambil masih menahan tangisnya.

" _Baek, demi Tuhan, jawab aku,"_

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa ada perasaan bahwa Chanyeol dapat menolongnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir. Entah mengapa Baekhyun mulai mempercayai Chanyeol—untuk saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah..." suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar.

* * *

Diluar sana Chanyeol lega luar biasa mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Astaga, kau kenapa di dalam?" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Aku... Hiks. A-aku,"_ Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya. Ia kedinginan di dalam sini namun wajahnya memanas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke pakaian basahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka? Minggir biar kudobrak sekarang juga. Kumohon jangan menangis," Chanyeol mempersiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk mendobrak pintu di depannya ini. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun untuk minggir.

" _A-ani, Chanyeol-ah. Hiks... Handuk dan pakaianku basah karena jatuh, aku mau minta tolong kepadamu. Huaaa..."_ tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang akan panik jika mendengar orang disekitarnya menangis. Namun sebagai seorang seme, otaknya bekerja dengan logika. "Astaga, tunggu aku, Baek,"

Ia melintas melewati Sehun yangtengah menganga. Tidak percaya dengan hal yang Baekhyun tangisi adalah hal yang sangat sepele.

Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia menjemur handuknya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri pintu kamar mandinya lagi.

"Baek, buka pintunya sedikit, ini kubawakan handuk." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya lagi, namun perlahan pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Aroma stroberi langsung menyeruak menyerang penciuman Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Oh astaga, wanginya manis sekali," Sehun menghirup aroma itu sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Chanyeol juga terbuai dengan wangi sabun Baekhyun, namun keadaan anak itu yang lebih ia khawatirkan sekarang.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung memberikan handuknya kepada Baekhyun. Tangan mereka sempat bergesekan, membuat Chanyeol berdesir ketika merasakan lembutnya tangan Baekhyun.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun di dalam, jantungnya bergemuruh merasakan jemari Chanyeol yang besar. Wajahnya semakin merona.

"Jarinya lentik sekali, _Hyung_ , astaga aku bisa gila padahal belum pernah bertemu dengannya," Sehun melihat itu semua. Tatapannya begitu takjub, tak percaya.

Chanyeol tak bergeming, ia masih menunggu Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara lagi.

" _Chanyeol-ah,"_ panggil Baekhyun dari dalam.

"Hm? _Wae_?" suara Chanyeol masih selembut tadi.

" _Aku ingin berpakaian, aku bukannya mengusirmu dan adikmu, tapi maukah kau... Mmm... Keluar sebentar?"_ suara Baekhyun seperti anak tikus yang mencicit. Chanyeol menahan tawanya karena gemas dengan Baekhyun sekaligus geli karena Baekhyun menganggap Sehun adalah adiknya.

" _A-aku ma—"_

"Ya, Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol medorong pelan pundak Sehun dan mengajak albino itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun menunjukkan wajah protesnya bahwa ia tidak ingin keluar. "Aku ingin tidur,"

"Diam kau otak mesum," Chanyeol mengeluarkan Sehun terlebih dahulu lalu dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah keluar, Baek!" kemudian ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia memunculkan kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa ucapan Chanyeol tadi adalah benar. Dan Chanyeol memang benar.

Lelaki mungil itu dengan secepat yang ia bisa segera meletakkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang basah ke dalam keranjang pakaian miliknya. Kemudian ia mengambil baju tidurnya yang berupa setelan piyama putih dengan celana dan segera memakainya.

Ketika ia melepaskan handuk yang ia kenakan, wangi maskulin menyebar ke penciuman Baekhyun. Bibirnya terbuka, matanya membulat—

"Ini handuk Chanyeol!" pekiknya tertahan.

Kemudian ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri yang tadi menempel erat dengan handuk Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. _"Baek, sudah belum? Pakai baju saja dulu, mengeringkan rambutnya nanti saja,"_

"Ah... _Ne, sudah selesai_!" Baekhyun melihat ke cermin. Rambutnya masih basah. Biasanya ia akan mengeringkannya dulu dengan _hair-dryer_ , tapi kasihan Chanyeol dan adiknya.

Jadi ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan rambutnya yang mengilap karena basah dan membukakan pintu untuk kedua pemuda yang telah ia repotkan tadi.

Sehun orang pertama yang Baekhyun lihat. Baekhyun tersenyum canggung kepadanya dan Chanyeol. " _Aigo,_ maafkan aku ya karena telah merepotkan," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kepada dua pemuda tinggi di luar.

Chanyeol masuk mendahului Sehun dan kembali pada mode datarnya. "Tidak usah seramah itu pada si Albino,"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Albino itu siapa?"

Sehun kemudian masuk dan berhenti di depan Baekhyun dan menurunkan jarak pandangnya. " _Mungil sekali,_ " batinnya. "Chanyeol _Hyung_ memangilku Albino," Sehun menatap Chanyeol sekilas namun sengit.

"Kurasa kita harus berkenalan secara formal," Sehun mengeluarkan senyum tampannya. "Namaku Oh Sehun, teman Chanyeol _Hyung_ , kau?"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya ketika Chanyeol menyelak Sehun. "Sopan sedikit, dia walaupun pendek seperti itu namun lebih tua dari kita, bocah."

"Ah _jinjjayo?!_ " Sehun menatap lelaki mungil didepannya tak percaya.

Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol dan memberikan cengirannya pada Sehun. "Hehe, aku semester empat sekarang. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun-ah," kedua matanya ikut tersenyum mengiringi bibirnya.

Sehun jadi ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. "Bolehkah aku memanggil _Hyung_ dengan panggilan Baekkie _Hyung?_ "

Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan menutup pintu kamarnya. "Boleh, Sehun-ah,"

Sehun membuat gestur OK dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Chanyeol dan mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang minum air dingin dari kulkas tiba-tiba membanting pintu kulkas tersebut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sulit diartikan. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sehun yang tidak peduli dengan peringatan Chanyeol—yang membanting pintu kulkas—lebih memilih untuk memungut handuk Chanyeol yang berada diatas ranjang Baekhyun. "Aku menumpang mandi ya, Baekkie _Hyung_ ,"

"Jangan pakai handuk yang itu. Basah," Chanyeol menunjuk handuk yang sedang Sehun pegang. "Ambil handuk kering di lemariku yang itu."

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tak usah, tidak apa-apa jika basahnya karena Baekkie _Hyung_ ," Sehun melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada Baekhyun dan langsung melenggang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil _hoodie_ hitamnya dan menatap Baekhyun datar. "Kutebak kau pasti belum makan,"

Baekhyun menunduk, takut dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang sedingin es.

Chanyeol mengela nafas melihat Baekhyun seperti orang sedang diinterogasi. "Ambil jaketmu. Belikan aku sesuatu untuk membayar pertolonganku tadi."

" _Mwo?_ " Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau ini pamrih sekali," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan mengambil _sweater_ nya yang terbuat dari wol lalu memakainya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menarik lelaki mungil itu keluar dari kamar mereka.

* * *

Ocehan Baekhyun sepanjang jalan mereka menuruni gedung asrama kampus tak ada satupun yang Chanyeol hiraukan.

" _Chanyeol-ah, aku belum mengambil dompetku,"_

" _Yak,_ paboya _, temanmu masih mandi di dalam sana!"_

" _Chanyeol-ah, kau kan belum mandi,"_

" _Bahkan kau belum berganti baju. Dasar jorok,"_

" _Aah, lepaskan tanganku, aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu dituntun sepanjang jalan,"_

" _Memangnya kau lapar sekali ya, sampai menarik-narikku seperti ini?"_

Bibir Baekhyun yang terus mengerucut juga tak diindahkan oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar dari area kampus, menuju Sungai Han yang memang letaknya dekat dari sana.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti dan menatapnya

"Chanyeol-ah, demi Tuhan aku tadi tak sempat membawa dompetku, mau bayar dengan apa nanti?!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah lelaki mungil itu dan menjawil hidungnya. "Aku hanya bercanda,"

Seperti tersihir, Baekhyun langsung terpaku setelah melihat senyuman lembut Chanyeol. Dadanya berdesir lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Di hari kedua pertemuan mereka.

"Ada banyak restoran disini, kau mau makan apa?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh toko dan kedai yang berada di lingkungan Sungai Han.

"Aku ingin _jajangmyeon_ disana," Baekhyun menunjuk satu restoran dengan dinding bercat merah. "Tapi jangan belikan aku lagi, kemarin aku sudah berhutang padamu."

Chanyeol bersedekap, menundukkan wajahnya. "Memangnya kau mau bayar dengan apa? Tidak boleh mi lagi."

Baekhyun yang merasa terintimidasi bergerak memundurkan wajahnya. "Y-yak, itu kan karena kau tidak sabaran tadi," ia mencubit lengan Chanyeol dengan refleks. "Ya sudah ayo kita pulang lagi dan memesan lewat telepon saja." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ke arah jalan menuju asrama.

"Aku yang bayar," Chanyeol lagi-lagi menarik paksa Baekhyun dan menggandengnya berjalan lagi. Namun lelaki mungil yang ia tarik urung, menahan tarikannya.

"Huaaahhh... Park Chanyeol aku lelah berjalan!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Ia berjongkok dengan tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Chanyeol, membuat lengan pemuda tinggi itu tertarik kebawah.

"Yak, yak, sakit," Chanyeol spontan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap otot lengannya yang tertarik tadi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Baekhyun dibawah tengah meraung-raung kelelahan.

"Cih, padahal hanya berjalan sedekat ini, manja sekali." Chanyeol mendengus. Ia melihat kearah restoran-restoran yang ada. Terlihat didalamnya sedang ramai sekali pengunjung, ia tak yakin jika nanti akan mendapat meja kosong disana.

Kemudian ia melihat sebuah kedai kecil sederhana yang terlihat sepi pengunjung. Mungkin kurang diminati oleh orang karena kedai itu hanya terdiri dari sebuah _counter_ terbuat dari kayu dengan kursi panjang didepannya dan ditutupi dengan tenda.

" _Tapi daripada harus menunggu sampai mendapat meja kosong, kurasa tidak ada salahnya,"_ pikir Chanyeol. Lagipula jarak kedai itu tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin ia bisa membantu Baekhyun berjalan.

Ia berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan mencolek kaki mungil lelaki itu, "Ayo naik ke punggungku,"

Baekhyun yang tengah memijiti paha dan betisnya terperangah mendengar Chanyeol. " _Mwo?_ "

"Cepat naik ke punggungku, kita akan makan di kedai kecil sana. Jalanmu lelet sekali nanti, sedangkan perutku sudah lapar." Chanyeol masih berjongkok menunggu Baekhyun naik.

"Ahh... Tidak mau," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Membiarkan Chanyeol memberikan _piggy back_ kepadanya berarti sama saja membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua menempel dan... bisa saja tubuh Baekhyun dibawah ini juga menempel... Pada... Punggung kekar... Chanyeol... Astaga.

"Naik di punggungku atau kupaksa dengan menggendongmu seperti pengantin baru?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap seakan-akan ingin meraup tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia gendong didepan.

" _Maldo andwae!_ " bibirnya mengerucut kesal dan gelengan kepalanya semakin cepat. Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dengan Park si Kepala Batu itu. "Cepat jongkok lagi, aku ingin naik," ucapnya masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok lagi dan setelah Baekhyun menaiki punggungnya, ia menautkan kedua lengannya dibelakang untuk menahan tubuh Baekhyun—atau lebih tepatnya bokong Baekhyun.

" _Astaga aku menyesal memberikan tawaran seperti ini,"_ Chanyeol menelan ludahnya pahit dan mulai berjalan pelan. _"Ya Tuhan kuatkan aku agar tidak meremas bokong Baekhyun yang empuk dan—"_

" _Bagaimana ini... Apakah aku terlalu berat sehingga Chanyeol berjalan lambat?_ Aigo _aku menyesal menerima tawaran ini karena—"_ jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang dan ia seperti dapat mendengar bunyinya dari luar sini. "— _aku takut yang dibawah sana mengenai langsung punggung Chanyeol...,"_

Keduanya menghembuskan napas kasar setelah bertengkar dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Chanyeol yang merasakan Baekhyun terus bergerak tidak nyaman terus menguatkan kaitan lengannya.

"Baek, jangan bergerak terus,"

"Ah iya iya, _mian,_ " cicit Baekhyun.

* * *

Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya asal kemudian melilitkan handuk itu ke pinggangnya.

"Ahh... Segarnya,"

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia meregangkan otot bahunya yang terasa sedikit pegal dan melihat keadaan kamar. Alisnya bertautan.

"Kemana mereka pergi?"

Pemuda albino itu membuka sedikit pintu kamar asrama temannya dan menengokkan kepalanya, barangkali Chanyeol dan Baekkie _Hyung_ nya itu sedang berada diluar. Namun nihil, tidak ada raksasa dan kurcaci itu disana.

"Aish si Yoda itu," ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan sebuah nomor telepon.

Sambil menunggu teleponnya tersambung, ia mengambil baju milik Chanyeol dan memakainya dengan tanpa ragu.

" _Selamat malam! Layanan pesan antar Honey Fried Chicken, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_

"Ah, _ne_ , aku ingin pesan satu paket reguler saja," Sehun melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamar itu. Sudah pukul delapan malam. Ia hampir saja lupa dengan programnya untuk membangun otot perutnya.

Hidupnya menjadi agak berantakan semenjak Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Biasanya lelaki bermata rusa itu yang akan mengingatkan dirinya untuk makan tepat waktu, mandi dengan air hangat jika sudah terlalu malam, atau hal lainnya karena Sehun adalah orang dengan kemampuan _time-management_ yang buruk.

Bertemu dengan Luhan adalah suatu kebahagiaan, karena Sehun merasa dilengkapi kekurangannya. Namun takdir berkata lain. Mungkin Luhan lelah karena dirinya terlalu kekanakan mengingat rentang usia mereka yang menurut Luhan cukup jauh. Luhan kini telah menapaki semester empat—sama seperti Baekhyun—yang berarti mereka usia terpaut empat tahun.

" _Satu paket reguler. Ada lagi tuan?"_ suara diseberang sana membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Aku ingin nasinya ditukar dengan kentang; _baked potato,_ bukan _french fries_. Lalu ayamnya potongan dada, ya. Dan minumnya ditukar dengan air mineral."

" _Tapi akan dikenakan_ cost _tambahan ya, Tuan, bisa sebutkan pesanan atas siapa dan alamat lengkap anda?"_

" _Ne,_ Oh Sehun, gedung asrama Seoul University, aku lupa alamat lengkapnya tapi kau bisa menggunakan GPS, kan? Nanti tunggu saja di lobby lantai enam,"

" _Algeuseumida, Sehun-ssi, pesanan akan sampai maksimal dua puluh menit, kamsahamnida telah memilih Honey Fried Chicken,"_

Sehun langsung menyudahi panggilan itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di ranjang Chanyeol. Matanya baru saja akan terpejam jika ia tidak mendengar dering telepon di meja sebelah sana—meja Baekhyun. Dan itu adalah telepon genggam Baekhyun yang berbunyi.

Dengan penasaran ia mendekati meja Baekhyun dan melihat siapa nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar itu.

' _Panda Zitao'_

" _Mworagu?"_ Sehun sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu. "Apakah Zitao... Kekasihnya Kris Hyung? Lebih baik kuangkat saja. Siapa tahu penting."

" _BAEKHYUN-AH!"_

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai membiasakan diri mereka masing-masing. Hening, tidak ada yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. Hanya terdengar bunyi desau angin malam yang dinginnya tertahan oleh jaket yang mereka kenakan. Beruntung Chanyeol tadi sempat memakai miliknya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memakainya juga. Kedua baju mereka sekarang adalah baju tipis—seragam basket dan piyama. Seandainya saja tadi Sehun tidak genit seperti itu kepada Baekhyun, ia pasti akan membelikan bocah itu makan malam juga dan mereka bertiga bisa makan bersama di kamar.

" _Apakah aku cemburu?"_ batin Chanyeol.

Hingga mereka akhirnya tiba didepan kedai yang tadi Chanyeol maksud. Pemuda tinggi itu menekuk kedua kakinya dengan tujuan mempermudah Baekhyun untuk turun. Setelah itu ia merasakan beban yang tidak terlalu berat baginya itu meluncur hilang. Baekhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya dan kedua mata _puppy_ nya itu tengah menatapnya.

" _Astaga mengapa dia... imut sekali,"_ degup jantung Chanyeol kewalahan melihat Baekhyun yang kecil mungil terlihat semakin tenggelam karena ia memakai _hoodie_ itu di kepalanya.

"Apa tadi aku berat, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun tersenyum tidak enak kepada Chanyeol.

" _Ani_ , kau ringan," Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau, masuklah duluan." Ia merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun dan mempersilakan si mungil itu masuk sebelum dirinya.

Baekhyun duduk dan Chanyeol juga demikian disampingnya.

"Kau mau _tteokpeokki_?" Chanyeol bertanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut kau saja," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi aku mau jus stroberi, apakah disini ada?" ia mengitari pandangannya berharap menemukan tumpukan buah stroberi.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada, Baek," Chanyeol kemudian memesan dua porsi _tteokpeokki_ dan bertanya kepada _ahjumma_ penjualnya apakah ada jus stroberi atau tidak.

"Wah, maafkan aku, nak. Tapi aku hanya menyediakan air mineral dan teh hangat," Ahjumma itu tersenyum canggun kepada Baekhyun yang menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa, _Ahjumma._ Kalau begitu minumnya dua air mineral saja," Chanyeol tersenyum kepada _Ahjumma_ itu.

Ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga lelaki mungil tersebut. Membuat si empunya terkejut karena hembusan napas hangat Chanyeol menyapu telinganya

"Nanti kau bisa minum susu stroberi di kulkas sebanyak yang kau mau," bisik Chanyeol. "Wajahnya jangan seperti itu, kau jelek, pfft—" Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya sendiri menahan tawa saat melihat bibir Baekhyun yang semakin maju dari samping.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dengan gerakan spontan bibirnya segera menjauhkan lengan Baekhyun dari pundaknya dan menutupi bibirnya itu. Ia baru saja ingin mencubiti tubuh Chanyeol lagi namun ia mendengar dering telepon genggam seseorang. Ternyata itu milik Chanyeol.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ ini siapa?" Chanyeol merasa tidak mengenali nomor yang tadi tertera di layar teleponnya.

" _Ini aku, Zitao. Kau sedang bersama Baekhyun, kan? Cepat berikan teleponmu kepadanya."_

"Astaga bagaimana kau bisa mengenali—"

" _CEPAT!"_

"Aish, _geurae!_ " Chanyeol menyerahkan teleponnya kepada Baekhyun. "Ini, Zitao. Cepat bicara, sepertinya penting sekali."

Baekhyun yang masih bingung bagaimana cara Zitao teman bermata pandanya itu mendapatkan nomor Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan saja dan menghadapkan telepon genggam itu ke telinganya.

"Ya, Zitao, ini aku, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol penasaran dengan apa yang Baekhyun dan kekasih temannya itu bicarakan. Wajah Baekhyun sesekali terlihat seperti terkejut dan marah. Kemudian pesanan mereka berdua telah ia terima, dua piring _tteokpeokki_ dengan kuah tidak terlalu pedas yang masih mengepul. Ia menmberikannya satu kepada Baekhyun yang masih saja mendengarkan telepon dari Zitao.

"Baiklah Zitao, terima kasih atas infonya. _Ne,_ tidak akan. Aku mau makan dulu, mungkin setelah ini aku akan melihat akun SNSnya. Hm, _annyeong_." Baekhyun memutuskan telepon itu dan mengembalikannya kepada Chanyeol.

" _Gomawo,_ " suaranya terdengar lemas. Lalu ia menatap makannya dan hanya mengaduk-aduknya dengan sumpit.

Chanyeol yang tengah meniup sepotong _tteokpeokki_ nya heran melihat Baekhyun menjadi murung tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun-ah,"

"Hm?" Baekhyun masih hanya menatap makanannya.

"Yak, tataplah orang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara,"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya berat, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan malas. " _Wae?_ "

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika ada masalah," Chanyeol tak tega melihat wajah murung Baekhyun. "Apa ini soal seme?"

"Mantan kekasihku," bibirnya menekuk kebawah.

Chanyeol panik melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti ingin menangis. Lebih baik ia alihkan dulu saja topiknya.

"Ahh... Tidak usah dipikirkan orang seperti itu," Chanyeol membenarkan posisi sumpit ditangan Baekhyun dan mendekatkan piringnya ke hadapan lelaki mungil itu. "Ja, habiskan dulu makananmu. Kita bicarakan ini saat tiba di _dorm_ nanti, _arra_?"

Baekhyun yang merasakan perutnya mulai berbunyi akhirnya mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Ia melahap makanannya dengan sangat lamban. Chanyeol sudah selesai makan ketika milik Baekhyun hanya habis tidak sampai setengahnya.

* * *

" _Gege_ , belikan aku sepatu ini," rengek lelaki bermata panda itu kepada kekasih tingginya yang tengah menemaninya berbelanja sambil mencoba sepatu yang ia inginkan tadi.

"Tidak, Huang Zitao. Kau tadi berjanji hanya akan membeli satu pasang sepatu, tidakkah kau ingat?" Kris menyentil hidung Zitao pelan.

"Ya sudah kubeli pakai uangku sendiri saja," Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kris, meledek pemuda itu. "Aku ingin melihatnya di cermin dulu."

Kemudian ia mencari-cari cermin _full-body_ disekitarnya agar ia bisa melihat apakah sepatu itu cocok dengan keseluruhan tubuhnya atau tidak. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia tersenyum senang lalu berjalan didepan cermin itu sambil memperhatikan langkah kakinya.

"Bagus juga," gumamnya.

"Yak, Jongin-ah, kau sudah tidak dengan Baekhyun lagi?"

Zitao menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menyebutkan dua nama yang dikenalnya. Baekhyun, sahabatnya, dan Jongin, mantan kekasih sahabatnya. Dengan penasaran, ia perlahan mendekati orang tersebut dan menguping pembicaraan sepihak tersebut dengan berpura-pura tengah memilih-milih sepatu.

"Ah _jinjja_? Lalu dengan siapa kau sekarang?"

"Aish, beritahu sajalah, kenapa perlu dirahasiakan segala? Lagipula kan kau di London sana, jadi aku tidak bisa mengejek-ejek mu,"

Zitao terkejut mendengarnya. _"Jadi si brengsek itu sekarang berada di London?"_ batinnya.

"Ey... Jadi namanya Kyungsoo? Apa nama marganya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu,"

"Do? Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang kuliah di London juga? Wah... Seleramu tinggi juga, ya,"

Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari, Zitao terkejut luar biasa. Lelaki sialan yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya itu kini menjadi kekasih sahabatnya yang lain, Do Kyungsoo.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," desisnya. Kemudian ketika orang tadi berbalik, Zitao baru menyadari bahwa ia adalah teman semasa SMA-nya. Pantas saja orang itu mengenali Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Ia segera berjalan cepat kearah Kris yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan telepon genggamnya dan meletakkan—bahkan hampir saja melempar—sepatu yang tadi ia coba didepan cermin.

" _Gege,_ ayo pulang saja," Zitao menggandeng tangan Kris dan segera menarik pemuda naga itu agar cepat beranjak. Kris bersyukur didalam hatinya karena ia hampir mati karena bosan menunggui Zitao berbelanja.

"Tumben kau seperti ini?" Kris melebarkan langkahnya agar Zitao tidak memarahinya karena berjalan lamban.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Zitao sambil menimang-nimang telepon genggamnya. Ia dilema siapa yang harus ia hubungi saat ini.

Jika ia menghubungi Kyungsoo, berarti ia harus menanyakan apakah hubungannya dengan Jongin adalah benar atau tidak. Jika Baekhyun, berarti ia harus memberi kabar bahwa mantan kekasih sialannya itu telah memiliki pengganti.

"Aaah...Aku bisa gila!" Zitao melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan meremas lengan Kris. Kekasihnya yang sabar itu hanya meringis kesakitan, tidak berani bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kekasih pandanya.

Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo. Secara alfabetis, nama Baekhyun lebih dulu daripada Kyungsoo. Begitupun dengan lama persahabatan mereka. Zitao lebih dulu bersahabat dengan Baekhyun. Kesimpulannya adalah, ia harus segera memberitahu ini kepada Baekhyun.

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah, ayo pulang~" Baekhyun menarik-narik pelan lengan jaket Chanyeol.

"Hm, kubayar dulu," Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil _ahjumma_ penjual untuk membayar pesanan mereka dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk bangun. " _Kajja_ kita pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari kedai tersebut. Mereka berjalan pulang berdampingan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, hening tercipta kembali karena selain suasana jalan yang telah sepi, kedua insan tersebut juga tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan dan membuka suaranya.

"Aku... Apakah aku boleh bercerita denganmu, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun menatap sepatunya, ragu untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja boleh," Chanyeol merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun. "Tadi kan aku sendiri yang menawarkan hal itu." Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Tapi aku takut menangis," Baekhyun tertawa dengan matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca, berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangis itu manusiawi," Chanyeol menunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. "Kau yang mempelajari tentang kehidupan seharusnya tahu tentang itu." Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi nanti kau akan mengejek wajahku lagi," Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"Untuk saat ini ada pengecualian untukmu," Chanyeol yang biasanya berwajah datar dan dingin kini menunjukkan cengirannya yang terlihat bodoh.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya. Suaranya terdengar tertahan dan tubuh mungilnya bergetar kencang. Chanyeol dengan sigap ikut berjongkok disamping Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap rambut belakang teman mungilnya, berharap dengan begitu bisa menenangkan dirinya yang tengah menangis.

"Hahahahaha astaga Park Chanyeol wajahmu!" Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan bocah kecil ini. "Yak, yak, kenapa kau ini?"

"Aduh... Perutku sakit, astaga ya Tuhan," Baekhyun mengatur napasnya dan mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Chanyeol. "Aku melihat cengiranmu tadi, dan itu... _Aigo_ jelek sekali."

"Ey... Kukira kenapa," Chanyeol berdiri lagi dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. "Berhentilah tertawa agar kita cepat sampai asrama, badanku mulai terasa gatal." Ia memasang mode wajah datarnya lagi.

"Ish... Begitu saja merajuk," Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Tapi terima kasih telah menunjukkan wajah bodohmu itu, kurasa sekarang aku bisa bercerita tanpa menangis karena air mataku sudah keluar karena tertawa begitu keras tadi," ia menyapu ekor matanya untuk menghapus jejak air mata bahagianya.

Dalam hati Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia secara tidak langsung berhasil mengusir kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Jadi Zitao tadi adalah sahabatku sejak SMA, makanya tadi aku bingung mengapa ia bisa menghubungiku lewat teleponmu,"

"Sahabatmu itu adalah kekasih dari temanku, Kris." sahut Chanyeol

"Ah... Iya, telepon genggamku tertinggal diatas meja belajarku. Apa mungkin Sehunnie yang mengangkatnya dan memberitahu jika aku sedang bersamamu?" Baekhyun mengira-ngira.

"Yak, jangan panggil si bocah kurang ajar itu seperti itu. Tapi mungkin saja, sih." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Nah, jadi Ia tadi memberi kabar kepadaku bahwa Jongin, mantan kekasihku itu sudah memiliki yang baru."

Chanyeol mencerna apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut membayangkan dulu Baekhyun pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama mantan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja mantanmu itu," Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menengadah menatap langit malam.

"Sebenarnya sih aku sudah lupa, tapi mendengar kabar seperti itu tadi aku sempat bersedih lagi," Baekhyun memberikan senyumnya yang paling lebar kepada Chanyeol hingga mulutnya berbentuk seperti persegi panjang. "Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Chanyeol menjadi ikut tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku pun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mantan kekasihku,"

" _Eoh?_ Ternyata ada ya, yang mau jadi kekasihmu?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali berpura-pura terkejut untuk meledek Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja ada, aku kan lelaki idaman," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya percaya diri. Baekhyun ingin muntah dibuatnya. Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Tapi sama seperti orang lain, aku juga bersedih ketika baru saja putus," Chanyeol menunduk. "Lalu kemudian aku tersadar bahwa rasa sedihku sama sekali tidak layak untuknya."

"Mengapa seperti itu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya penasaran.

"Karena ia mengakhiri hubungan kami setelah ia dijodohkan dengan orang lain oleh orangtuanya," jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke lengan Chanyeol, menunjukkan rasa simpatinya. "Sepertinya alasan itu lebih menyakitkan daripada milikku, ya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk. Ia sekali lagi mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada gunanya menangisi masa lalu. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah memetik pelajaran berharga darinya," Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun, menggerakkan tubuh lelaki mungil itu untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Ia menunduk dan menatap kedua mata Baekhyun. "Ayo kita lewati masa lalu kita yang kelam dan melangkahlah bersamaku," tatapannya begitu tajam namun lembut secara bersamaan. Seolah-olah ingin meyakinkan lawan bicaranya bahwa ia sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Maukah sejak saat ini kau, Byun Baekhyun, membuka hatimu kembali untuk orang lain yang akan membuat sedihmu menjadi bahagiamu?"

* * *

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

P.s.

 _This one is the longest chapter I've ever done!_ FF oneshotku yang sebelumnya juga cuma 1k+ sampai 2k+ mentoknya. Aku kaya gini karena kemarin **AudryByun** ngereview bilang untuk next chapter kalau bisa diperpanjang dan _here it is_! Dan terima kasih atas idenya yang sudah kurealisasikan yaitu chanbaek gendong-gendongan xp

Untuk **Mrdoduck** , ya, sebenernya aku mau update chapter 3-nya kemarin. Aku memang berencana untuk ff chaptered pertamaku akan ku update 24 jam sekali tapi senin kemarin aku sedang mengejar deadline tugas akhir semesterku dan... _my mood is ruined by those school stuffs._ Ugh.

Aku senang sekali karena jumlah orang yang follow dan fav ff ini bertambah, dan juga reviewnya aku senang sekali membacanyaaaaa terima kasih banyak yaaa!

Semoga ideku semakin berkembang sehingga kalian makin cinta dengan ff-ku, hehe. Nantikan kelanjutannya, yaaa. Chanbaeknya kan belum jadian soalnya. Itu chanyeol baru kode mau pdkt hehe _but at least he made a step forward_ xp


End file.
